grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie E
Robbie E (Real Name Robert Strauss) is an American professional wrestler,who is best known for his time in TNA Wrestling (Global Force Wrestling). Robbie E also makes appearances on GTS Wrestling and BBWF. He was the (kayfabe) step-father of Tony Emerald, before he and Tony's mother divorced. Robbie left TNA Impact wrestling. He is doing independent shows and going to the warehouse to wrestle for GTS. He was (Kayfabe) killed due to Grim stabbing him with a syringe during a match against James Ellsworth, then being kidnapped by Red Van Dam. After being revived by "Alive Juice", he started imitating fellow GTS stars such as Tommy Salami and Jimmy Controversy. It was later announced in March 2019 that Robbie E had signed with WWE, ending his 3 year tenure on Grim's Toy Show. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** FTD-Fresh To Death (Running Cutter) ** Shore Thing (Falling Neckbreaker, with theatrics) ** Boom Drop (Half Nelson Slam spun into a reverse STO) (2015-present) ** Inverted DDT * Signature Moves ** Cloverleaf ** Diving Fist Drop, with theatrics ** Flip DDT ** Russian Leg Sweep transitioned into a clothesline ** Side Slam Backbreaker ** Wheelbarrow Suplex * Nicknames ** "You're Unbelievable" ** "The Platinum Poppa" ** "Mr. Sacowea" ** "Daddy" ** "The Big Dog" ** "Mr. Emerald" 'Championships & Accomplishments' * Bigger Better Wrestling Federation ** BBWF Tag Team Champion (2 times, current) - with Dan Ramm (1) and Tinder Tom (1, current) * Chaotic Wrestling ** Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Billy Bax * Grims Toy Show ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Grim ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) ** 16th GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship GTS interjinder championship (1 time, inaugural, current) * CyberSpace Wrestling Federation ** CSWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * D2W Pro Wrestling ** D2W Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) * East Coast Wrestling Association ** ECWA Mid Atlantic Championship (1 time) ** ECWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Billy Bax ** ECWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) * Great Lakes Championship Wrestling ** GLCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Hardway Wrestling ** HW Lightweight Championship (1 time) * Independent Superstars of Professional Wrestling ** ISPW Tri state championship (1 time) * Jersey Championship Wrestling ** JCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * National Championship Wrestling ** NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nick Berk * New York Wrestling Connection ** NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Striker ** NYWC Interstate championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him # 66 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2012 * Pro Wrestling Pride ** PWP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Danny Walsh * Stars and Stripes Championship Wrestling ** SSCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** SSCW Lightweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Television Championship (1 time) ** TNA X Division Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jessie Godderz ** TNA Turkey Bowl (2013) – with Jessie Godderz ** TNA Turkey Bowl (2016) ** TNA X Division Championship #1 Contender Tournament (2011) ** TNA World Cup (2016) – with Jeff Hardy, Eddie Edwards, Jessie Godderz and Jade * United Wrestling Coalition ** UWC United States Championship (1 time, inaugural) * Universal Independent Wrestling ** UIW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Entrance Music Category:Male characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Non assholes Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:TNA Turkey Bowl (2016) Category:TNA Television Champions Category:TNA X Division Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA Turkey Bowl (2013) Category:TNA World Cup (2016) Category:BBWF Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Impact Wrestling Alumni Category:GTS Alumni Category:WWE Roster